Less than Evil
Details *'Title:' 나쁜 형사 / Nappeun Hyeongsa *'Also known as:' Bad Detective *'Genre:' Drama, psychological, crime *'Episodes:' 32 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Dec-03 to 2019-Jan-29 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 (2 episodes back-to-back) Synopsis Woo Tae Suk (Shin Ha Kyun) is an experienced and well-established detective with a long professional career, but in spite of everything he is a lonely and bitter human being. It all has to do with him only focusing on solving cases, while his actions are completely controversial because it crosses the line between good and evil. Woo Tae Suk crosses paths with a psychopath, but he cannot arrest her because of lack of evidence. The woman eventually decides to help Woo Tae Suk solve other cases. Cast ;Main Cast *Shin Ha Kyoon as Woo Tae Suk (39) *Lee Sul as Eun Sun Jae / Bae Yeo Wool (31) **Jo Yi Hyun as Bae Yeo Wool *Park Ho San as Jun Choon Man (45) *Kim Gun Woo as Jang Hyung Min / Jung Sun Ho (33) ;Serious & Serial Team *Baro as Chae Dong Yoon (28) *Bae Da Bin as Shin Ga Young (27) *Bae Yoo Ram as Ban Ji Deuk (30) *Yang Ki Won (양기원) as Lee Moon Ki (30) ;Cheongin Provincial Office *Yoon Hee Suk as Jo Doo Jin (39) *Ryu Tae Ho as Choi Jung Woo (50) *Kim Na Yoon (김나윤) as Team Leader Sun (40) ;Tae Suk's family *Hong Eun Hee as Kim Hae Joon (Tae Suk's wife) *Bae Yoon Kyung as Woo Tae Hee (Tae Suk's younger sister) ;Others *Kim Yi Kyung (김이경) as Kwon Soo Ah *Sul Ji Yoon (설지윤) as Kim Nan Hee (Bae Yeo Wool's mother) *Kim Jong Goo as congressman *Song Min Hyung as Lee Soo Han *Kim Ki Chun as Seo Jae Geun ;Cameos *Ahn Nae Sang as commissioner (ep 3, 5) *Jun Jin Ki as Song Man Soo (ep 7-8) *Kim Dong Won (김동원) as Song Yoo Jin (ep 7-8) **Lee Shi Woo (이시우) as child Yoo Jin *Lee Yong Joo as Go Joo Sung (ep 11-15) *Shim Eun Woo (심은우) as Jun Joo Yun (ep 12-15) *Lee Jae Yoon as Kang Woo Joon (ep 21-24) *Hwang Suk Jung as Hwang Boo Kyung (ep 24-26) *Hong Seo Joon (홍서준) as Yoo Jung Soo (25-28) *Choi Jong Won as Lee Sung Hak (ep 25-28) *Kim Dan Yool as Lee Dae Woong Production Credits *'Directors:' Kim Dae Jin, Lee Dong Hyun (이동현) *'Screenwriters:' Heo Joon Woo (허준우), Kang Yi Hun (강이헌) Recognitions ;2018 37th MBC Drama Awards *Top Excellence Award for an Actor in a Monday-Tuesday Drama (Shin Ha Kyun) *Best New Actress (Lee Sul) Notes *It was initially titled "Luther" (루터) during the planning stages. *It is a South Korean remake of the BBC TV series Luther (2010-present). *Actress Lee Sul was selected for her role after competing in open auditions with 300 other applicants. *The first script reading took place in early September 2018. External Links *Official site *HanCinema *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:KDrama2019 Category:MBC Category:Drama Category:Crime